pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Uhh, did we win?
It may be just me, but could someone go to the first Pikmin Fanon and tell me what happens. Every page I go to there sends me over here. Which is why I believe we actually beat Wikia and now they are liking to us. I put a code there that automatically redirects to this wiki. *Evil laugh Peanut.... Why? It's dead! No one should ever visit it again. Yay! But, how did you do it and why didn't you say something? I thought at first that it didn't work because I can still go to it... And I found the code off of some Anti-Wikia Alliance.. If you can still go to it, maybe you can find the code that does that and tell Greenpickle about it. That's what I was thinking of doing. Umm, I just visited the wikia, and I didn't get redirected here... I think the wikia staff members discovered the code and took it down... :P Also: I've been having trouble accessing this site lately. The page doesn't load and tells me there has been a "fatal error". Is this anything to be concerned about...? :What are you talking about? I got banned all across Wikia because of this little charade.. It's an outrageous thing to disallow editing on all of Wikia just becuase I put that code on one wikia wiki.. I can continually see why they are evil. In the words of a wise man, "Goddammit, Wikia!" :Yup, this is further proof of how corrupt and evil Wikia is. They don't care about anything, except the money. They'll never learn from their terrible mistakes... Wikia Activity Vs. Our Activity So I visited the wikia site today and looked at the recent changes. There's been very few edits even if you select the 500 changes and 30 days thing; but our wiki has been bursting with activity! It's about time that site died; this means users won't go to the wikia site anymore and will come here instead. So, hooray! Agreed I totally agree with you guys! Lets keep up the good work and put that site to shame! 13pikmar 16:23, 28 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar I have an idea! Maybe if we break the 2,000 article barrier we can rub it in. Either that or ask one of our users to sabotage the site. I also have access to spore, which has over 900,000 users, and I can continually tell them to come to this site. If any of you like my idea or want me to enforce my idea let me know. 13pikmar 16:34, 28 November 2012 (EST)13pikmar Is Violence Necessary? :We have since become independent from wikia. However, is violence against wikia a necessity? ::I think you don't understand here; this is not violence. Violence is defined as an act that directly harms others. And I didn't harm anybody. A large corporation such as wikia does not get harmed from one deserted sub-site being redirected. So I think it was a fine idea to redirect users as it really didn't matter in the end. I was banned for a year for adding the javascript to redirect but it was worth it since it got us a couple of users. The reason that we even left wikia in the first place was to get away from an expanding empire of wikis that doesn't care about its wikis' proceeds. They literally didn't care about us. So we left, and we still resent Wikia for being like that. It is typical of a corporation to do so. So I think what I did, something that lasted barely a week, something I got banned for a year for, something that affected their profits by a .0001% margin, something they made a big deal out of, was justified. :I get it. We were being used by Wikia and they really wouldn't care if our activity level dropped to zero or we suddenly ceased to exist.